


si te encuentro gritaré a viva voz (que prefiero verte que ganar la guerra)

by magnetaire



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: (voz de juan cuesta) qué follón, F/M, M/M, el au posguerra que nadie me ha pedido pero que mi sorry ass tenía que escribir
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetaire/pseuds/magnetaire
Summary: Sergio lleva toda la vida planeando acabar aquello que empezó su padre en 1936. Raquel, por su parte, solo quiere ser libre.





	1. Chapter 1

**i;**

Sergio Marquina casi se rió en voz alta cuando, durante el vermú que solía suceder a aquellas reuniones clandestinas en el sótano de la casa de Toledo, su hermano Andrés lo definió, aun teniendo la posibilidad de emplear cualquier otra palabra de la lengua española, como «un auténtico idealista». No pudo evitar que le sorprendiese averiguar que aquella era la imagen que su hermano mayor tenía de él; si Andrés siempre había sido la viva imagen de su madre, de la sangre caliente y la necesidad de abrirse paso a machetazos por la vida aunque esta se abriese ante él como una avenida luminosa del centro de Madrid, Sergio era sin lugar a dudas hijo de su padre: sosegado, retraído, metódico y, aunque la humildad que llevaba por bandera le hubiese impedido reconocerlo, extremadamente inteligente. 

Él no era idealista, se dijo a sí mismo mientras se arrastraba de vuelta a la misma cama que había ocupado prácticamente desde su niñez: sus acciones estaban motivadas por una necesidad absoluta de rendir honor a la memoria de su padre, pero también por un sentido de la justicia que, a su parecer, tenía muy poco que ver con el de un idealista. Él no se preocupaba por el ser humano en su conjunto, sino por su familia; no le importaban las reivindicaciones políticas, solo quería acabar el trabajo que había empezado su padre más de veinte años antes, cuando no era sino un soldado raso con ilusiones de grandeza y de ganar la guerra él solo, con sus manos y su fusil y la gorra de miliciano aún marcada por los pliegues del montón del cual la había cogido justo después de alistarse, el pecho henchido y la mirada brillante ante la idea de llevar a cabo, por fin, aquel plan que llevaba ideando desde que estalló la guerra.

¿Que cuál era aquel plan?

Matar a Franco, por supuesto.

**ii;**

Sonríe, sé amable, no lleves la contraria. Y menos aún si es un hombre. Recuerda cómo te hemos educado: siempre tienes que ser la mejor mujer posible. Para ti y para tu marido.

Raquel Murillo había pasado gran parte de su juventud creyendo a pies juntillas en las palabras de su madre. Era, al fin y al cabo, una mujer que lo había conseguido todo en la vida: un buen marido, militar de alto rango, una casa en el centro de Madrid después de la guerra y una hija a la que había intentado preparar con todo el mimo del mundo para el duro mundo exterior que la esperaba con las garras abiertas. Quizás, en el fondo, siempre había sabido que había algo que latía bajo los síes obedientes y las sonrisas forzadas de Raquel; algo que, llegado el momento, nadie iba a ser capaz de controlar. Pero Raquel también había sido una niña y una mujer de su tiempo y, en una época en la que no ser hombre cerraba prácticamente todas las puertas hacia un futuro alejado del hogar y los niños, no tuvo más remedio que conformarse con permanecer entre fogones durante los primeros años de su joven matrimonio y, en definitiva, fantasear en silencio con mundos en los que pudiese dedicarse a perseguir a los criminales de su país, como hacía su marido Alberto desde que lo conoció.

Aunque, siendo del todo sinceros, el tipo de «criminales» de los que se encargaba Alberto no acababan de interesarle del todo. Era agente de la Brigada Político-Social desde 1945 —un año antes de casarse con Raquel, dos después de haberla conocido en una cena en casa de Ángel Rubio, amigo común de ambos— y su tarea radicaba en asestar palizas e interrogar a miembros de organizaciones clandestinas del Partido Comunista, el Partido Socialista y prácticamente todas aquellas asociaciones políticas que habían quedado prohibidas con el final de la guerra. Raquel nunca había sentido gran interés por la política —era, al fin y al cabo, la hija única de un coronel del ejército franquista, y había pasado la guerra cómodamente en la casa de campo de sus abuelos en Burgos—, pero sí que detestaba la violencia, y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era absolutamente incapaz de explicarle a su hija en qué consistía el trabajo de su padre y, simplemente, intentaba hacerse la dormida cuando Alberto llegaba a casa tras una jornada laboral _particularmente provechosa_ , tal y como él mismo las definía cuando le tocaba interrogar a presos a los que pudiesen sonsacarles más información que a un soldado raso. Su madre le había enseñado a escuchar y callar, y eso fue lo que hizo durante los primeros años de su matrimonio.

O, al menos, hasta que los golpes de Alberto dejaron de ser exclusivos al ámbito profesional y empezaron a dejar verdugones y cortes a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo.

El divorcio, por supuesto, no era una opción; la nulidad matrimonial, un proceso difícil y largo que tampoco daba garantías de que pudiese hacerse cargo de Paula una vez que se hubiese separado de él. Por ello mismo se vio obligada a escuchar, recibir golpes y callar aunque estuviese ardiendo por dentro: ella, la eterna inconformista, se encontraba atrapada en una casa y una vida que nunca debieron ser suyas por la necesidad de proteger a su hija de los golpes que sin duda recaerían sobre ella si Raquel se atrevía a marcharse de casa.

Era 1962 y, en España y en todo el mundo, las mujeres callaban, bajaban la vista y aguantaban los golpes de sus maridos y de la vida mientras todo seguía a su alrededor. Y por ello mismo, Raquel tenía que empezar a pensar no solo en cómo deshacerse de su marido, sino también en cómo llevar a su hija consigo en una empresa que, como poco, las alejaría de Madrid para el resto de sus vidas.

**iii;**

Sergio recordaba cómo un día se dio cuenta, incluso con cierto espanto, de que no recordaba el rostro de su padre.

Sabía por su madre que su pelo era negro y fino, como de paja, igual que el de Andrés, y que lo caracterizaban una sonrisa tímida y unas gafas gruesas, cuadradas y de pasta negra, no muy diferentes a las que llevaba él desde niño. Pero hubo un momento en su adolescencia más tardía en el que empezó a olvidar la curva que hacía el bulto que tenía en el puente de la nariz, justo en el lugar donde se colocaba las gafas, o la manera que tenía de apretar la mandíbula cada vez que contenía la risa. Había muerto con treinta y cuatro años, dejando a un hijo de quince y otro de once, y a una mujer que también se desvanecería, enferma de pena y silencio, pocos años más tarde. Habían sido una de esas parejas jóvenes que habían vivido juntos el fin de la monarquía, la República y toda la guerra, y a Sergio siempre le dio la sensación de que su madre, a la cual solo recordaba enlutada y con un gesto agrio en el rostro, era demasiado joven como para haberse enterrado en vida de la manera que lo hizo antes de llegar a los cuarenta.

Aquello era lo que había motivado que, desde su juventud más temprana, sintiese la necesidad de vengar no solo la muerte de su padre, sino también la de su madre, podrida y enferma de rabia en un mundo que en aquel momento se jactaba de darle la espalda a mujeres como ella. Por ello mismo, mientras su hermano pasaba los días y las noches trabajando en unas viñas a las afueras del pueblo con su mejor amigo —un chico de origen argentino y algo misántropo que solo parecía tolerar el contacto humano con Andrés o, en su defecto, el hermano pequeño de éste—, Sergio se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a investigar qué había sido de su padre y qué lo había llevado a aquella tapia del Cementerio del Este sin haber cometido mayor delito que ese críptico «adhesión a la rebelión» del cual acusaban a cualquiera que respirara demasiado alto en aquellos días. Y, lo que era la necesidad de comprender lo que había sucedido de un niño se fue transformando poco a poco en la obsesión de un adolescente silencioso que no dejó de investigar aun después de conseguir un trabajo en Madrid al cumplir los catorce años, como chico de los recados en un estudio de arquitectos de Tetuán que le pagaba sus servicios con cuatro pesetas semanales y la posibilidad de dormir en el ático de la oficina en lugar de volver al pueblo cada noche en el tren. Así empezó su vida en Madrid: en poco más que un altillo húmedo, con un catre y una lámpara de gas que utilizaba por las noches para leer los planos que conseguía rescatar de la basura y las cartas de Andrés desde el pueblo, donde le explicaba lo poco que sabía de los años de su padre en la guerra y explicaba, no sin cierto orgullo, alguno de los hurtos en los que él y su amigo habían perpetrado cuando el dueño de la viña no miraba.

(Sergio a veces sospechaba, incluso, que su hermano prefería escribirle cuando estaba ebrio de emoción y del vino que se llevaban a escondidas cuando acababa su turno de trabajo.)

Una noche, sin embargo, le llegó una carta sin sellar y sin remitente alguno, en la cual Andrés le relataba los pormenores del que se convertiría en el primer golpe de su vida: un atraco en el Ayuntamiento del pueblo del que él y sus amigos sacaron casi doscientas pesetas, de las cuales le enviaba más de cincuenta dentro de aquel pulcro sobre que alguien había dejado en la recepción de la oficina para él, sin pasar por el filtro de Correos y la censura franquista. Sergio leyó con entusiasmo el relato de la hazaña de Andrés y, no sin cierto orgullo, sonrió al ver que le explicaba que en aquel momento se encontraba escondido en una pensión de Madrid con Palermo —aquel era el nombre en clave que le daba a su mejor amigo— pero que, por razones de seguridad, prefería que no supiese de momento cuál era su localización exacta dentro de la ciudad. La carta no iba firmada, pero reconoció perfectamente la letra de su hermano en cada palabra de ella: incluso, sin poder evitar sorprenderse, en aquella última frase escrita en un idioma que no conocía y que su hermano había elegido para concluir la última carta que recibiría de él en bastante tiempo.

_Adiós, hermanito. Hasta que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar._

_«E questè è il fiore del partigiano_ _  
_ _morto per la libertà!»_


	2. Chapter 2

**iv;**

La violencia doméstica, reflexionaría Raquel años más tarde, no empieza en el momento en el que un hombre pone la mano sobre su mujer por primera vez en su vida. Nadie nace maltratando, ni siquiera alguien tan ruin como Alberto: sabía perfectamente que en su relación con él había habido una serie de latencias desde el momento en el que se conocieron que no habían acabado de desaparecer nunca, ni siquiera en los mejores momentos de su matrimonio. Alberto no solo era físicamente violento: era celoso, maleducado, engreído y prácticamente un misógino de los pies a la cabeza. Y Raquel sabía que era porque había crecido en una casa en la que su padre podía levantarle el tono y las manos a su madre cuando le venía en gana, y que había crecido a la sombra de la idea de que el matrimonio era para siempre y, sobre todo, para beneficio del hombre sobre la mujer.

En aquella época no tenía muchas cosas claras, pero había decidido hacía tiempo que no quería que su hija creciera en una casa así. Por ello mismo sugirió, casi balbuceando, que no sería mala idea enviarla a vivir con su abuela una temporada: el aire fresco de Burgos le sentaría bien, y la madre de Raquel se encontraba falta de compañía desde la muerte de su marido. Alberto, más bien indiferente ante la educación de su única hija, no puso objeción.

Raquel recordaría siempre despedirse de Paula con lágrimas en los ojos y sin que su hija supiese muy bien por qué su madre lloraba y la dejaba en aquel viejo caserón en medio de la sierra.

La segunda parte de su plan era algo más compleja: no tenía recursos económicos como para marcharse de la casa pagada por el salario de Alberto, por lo que se vio obligada a optar por la cohabitación relativamente pacífica mientras intentaba averiguar cómo y dónde podría ganar algo de dinero. Tenía alguna formación como secretaria y mecanógrafa —todas las chicas de buena familia aprendían durante los últimos años de colegio, y había trabajado una temporada en una oficina de la Gran Vía después de insistir mucho en casa y con la condición de dejarlo en cuanto conociese a un hombre adecuado para casarse—, pero hacía años que no trabajaba y sus fondos eran, en realidad, lo poco que conseguía arañar del sueldo de su marido. Por ello mismo se encontró a sí misma sugiriendo una vez más la posibilidad de ocuparse durante el día en algo más que sermonear a la chica que les limpiaba la casa y hacía la comida; sugirió, incluso, que tal vez Alberto podría preguntar en su comisaría si hacía falta alguna mecanógrafa o alguien para la recepción.

Él, sin embargo, no hizo más que reírse antes de darle otro sorbo a las lentejas.

—Trabajar es de niñatas y de solteronas —sentenció entonces, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa casi sardónica—. Si te aburres, te vas a la peluquería o te traes a la niña de vuelta y te encargas un poquito más de ella. Buena falta hace que te quedes en casa y te dejes de gilipolleces ya.

Raquel podría haber bajado la vista en aquel momento y haberse limitado a comer en silencio, como habría hecho cualquier mujer en su situación. Sin embargo, en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que aquel era un tipo de persona que ya no le apetecía ser, y que sí, hacía todo aquello por Paula, pero también por sí misma; porque llevaba demasiados años viviendo una vida a medias y quería volver a sentirse como cuando era una adolescente y soñaba con recorrer el mundo para acabar en una casita frente al mar, con algún hombre bueno y comprensivo que, tal y como se dio cuenta aquella noche, nunca podría ser Alberto.

Y por eso, reflexionaría más tarde, no se arrepentiría jamás de las palabras que pronunció a continuación, con la vista fija en su marido y apretando el tenedor con una rabia que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de contener en su interior:

—Pues no me da la _puta_ gana de quedarme en casa, Alberto.

**v;**

Su primer piso era pequeño, tenía humedades por todas partes y le recordaba al cajón que usaba su madre para guardar todas las cosas viejas de su padre que muy probablemente nadie volvería a tocar jamás, pero Sergio no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto orgullo al darse cuenta de que por fin, después de años vagabundeando de un lado a otro, tenía un lugar al que llamar «hogar».

Aún tenían la casa de Toledo, por supuesto, pero en aquella época le resultaba demasiado doloroso volver, por lo que se la había cedido a las hermanas de su madre que aún vivían en el pueblo a cambio de poder quedarse allí si algún día decidía volver. Andrés llevaba años en la capital, atracando pequeñas joyerías y diversos establecimientos que le permitían pagar un alquiler y llevar un estilo de vida bastante por encima de sus capacidades, pero Sergio nunca se había visto capaz de vivir como lo hacían su hermano y su mejor amigo. Los veía de vez en cuando, tomaban vermú juntos en el Café Gijón y se reían a carcajadas al recordar alguna anécdota de la infancia o sobre sus padres, pero en general llevaban vidas casi completamente paralelas: Sergio estaba obsesionado con el pasado, y a Andrés solo le interesaba mirar hacia el futuro. Le divertían las manías de su hermano pequeño, pero prefería entretenerse con las mujeres a las que conocía y el vino que compraba en las mejores enotecas de Madrid. A veces le explicaba detalles sobre sus padres que Sergio no recordaba bien por la diferencia de edad que había entre ambos, pero en general prefería actuar como si aquello fuesen historias lejanas y que, en cualquier caso, ya no le pertocaban.

(Por ello mismo, y pese a que Andrés estuvo siempre ahí cuando lo necesitaba, Sergio vivió gran parte de su edad adulta en una soledad teórica, tan abstracta como los planes e ideas que empezaban a formarse en su cabeza respecto de aquello que un día ideó su padre y que, casi de manera inexorable, asumía que tenía que acabar con él.

Porque Sergio Marquina era, en el fondo, un idealista de los pies a la cabeza.)

Pasaba sus días libres memorizando los planos del Palacio del Pardo y otras muchas sedes de Gobierno que había ido recopilando en su ir y venir por diversos estudios de arquitectura de Madrid: desde aquella oficina independiente de la Gran Vía donde había vivido durante casi cinco años hasta el Ministerio del Interior, donde había trabajado fugazmente en la oficina de Vivienda gracias a todo lo que había aprendido trabajando codo con codo con arquitectos profesionales. Sergio no venía de una familia que hubiese podido permitirse que estudiara una carrera, pero aprendía rápido y sabía que resultaba sencillo que la administración no hiciera demasiadas preguntas en un país que aún se lamía las heridas de una guerra civil, por lo que su inteligencia sobresaliente y la capacidad que tenía para mimetizarse le habían servido para abrirse paso de una manera cómoda y sencilla por una red burocrática que, en general, se caracterizaba en aquellos años por su flagrante ineptitud.

Poco a poco se fue abriendo paso por ese Madrid de más de un millón de cadáveres (según las últimas estadísticas) y, en sus paseos por Callao y las horas en las diversas oficinas que recorrió en su treintena, Sergio acabó por darse cuenta de que, en el fondo, echaría de menos la ciudad cuando no le quedase más remedio que salir corriendo de allí.

**vi;**

**_andábamos sin buscarnos,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos._ **

**_(julio cortázar)_ **

Decidió que no valía la pena maquillarse para ocultar el verdugón que le había dejado el puño de Alberto bajo el ojo. Si ella tenía que vivir con aquello, quería que el resto del mundo supiera de qué era cómplice.

Él no le dio mayor importancia a la pelea de la noche anterior, por supuesto. Se fue después de la cena y no volvió en toda la noche, y Raquel agradeció por primera vez aquella tendencia que tenía a desaparecer y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones en un burdel o en la barra de alguno de los bares del barrio. Es simpático, pero un poco putero, le había advertido Ángel con una expresión divertida. El bueno de Ángel, que en el fondo también lo hubiera dado todo por acostarse con ella. Aunque estuviera casado, aunque tuviera tres, cuatro, cinco, seis hijos. Los hombres eran así: egoístas, cínicos, obsesionados con el sexo. No podía aspirar a que ninguno de ellos comprendiera sus inquietudes, y mucho menos que le permitiera ser libre como para realizarlas algún día.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Raquel hasta aquella mañana en el Bar Hanoi, uno de aquellos establecimientos modernos y novedosos que poco a poco iban apareciendo de manera aislada en distintos rincones de Madrid.

No había decidido entrar de manera consciente: aún se sentía un poco aturdida tras toda una noche dando vueltas en la cama y preguntándose qué sería de ella, de Paula y de su madre, si no conseguía deshacerse de Alberto y de la frágil vida que habían construido juntos con el paso de los años. Se permitió a sí misma fantasear con una casa frente al mar, en algún lugar del Caribe o de aquellos países asiáticos tan lejanos que solo había podido conocer a través de películas y novelas de aventuras, y pensó, por un momento, que tal vez ella y Paula tenían una oportunidad de vivir su vida después de todo. Pero también tenía que ser realista: llevarse a su hija sin más y embarcarse en Coruña, Cádiz o Valencia como quien se toma unas vacaciones no iba a ser nada sencillo, y necesitaba tiempo para conseguir un dinero que aún no tenía muy claro de dónde sacar.

Tiempo y dinero, aquellos eran los principales escollos del golpe maestro que, con un poco de suerte, las ayudaría a salir de Madrid y de España para siempre, a un lugar donde los golpes de Alberto y la indiferencia de todos los que los rodeaban no pudiesen alcanzarles.

—¿Le sobra a usted el azúcar?

Raquel levantó la vista del café con leche que había pedido de manera casi ausente y se sorprendió al encontrarse con unas gafas negras, cuadradas y gruesas, que escondían una mirada huidiza y un gesto que delataba que a aquel hombre le había costado más de lo normal dirigir aquella pregunta hacia la mujer que se sentaba a su lado en la barra del bar.

—¿Perdone? —alzó las cejas, un tanto confusa por la pregunta.

—Que si le sobra el azúcar —repitió él, justo antes de colocarse las gafas pese a que ya descansaran perfectamente sobre el puente de su nariz antes de que las tocara—. El dueño del bar se ha metido en la cocina, y no veo sobres a mano, y como no ha usado el suyo…

—Ah. Oh. —Raquel tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver el gesto retraído que se dibujaba en los labios del hombre—. Claro, no… no hay problema.

—Gracias. —esbozó una sonrisa cuando ella le tendió el paquetito blanco, y lo sostuvo en sus manos durante unos instantes antes de leer en voz alta:—. «El amor es invisible y entra y sale por donde quiere sin que nadie le pida cuenta de sus hechos.»

Aquello hizo que Raquel volviese a alzar las cejas y dirigiese su mirada una vez más hacia aquel hombre alto, miope y un poco desgarbado —pero indudablemente atractivo— que tenía al lado.

—¿No cree que está yendo un poco rápido? —bromeó.

—¡Por Dios, no! —tuvo que contener una risa al ver la expresión que se formaba en el rostro del hombre ante la idea de haber dicho algo fuera de lugar—. No, yo… estaba leyendo la frase del sobre. Cervantes, me parece.

—Oh. Cervantes. Era mi mayor pesadilla en el colegio, si le soy sincera.

—Pero _El Quijote_ es una gran novela. —y, pese al tono de broma, Raquel notó que en el fondo aquel hombre hablaba en serio, por lo que se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras él hablaba—. Aunque siempre he creído que intentan metérsela a los niños con calzador desde demasiado pequeños. Es mejor cuando la descubre uno mismo, a la edad adecuada.

—Supongo. Aunque, si por mí fuera, creo que no me habría acercado a él aún. —dio un sorbo del café antes de añadir:—. ¿Es usted profesor o algo así, señor…?

—Marquina. Sergio Marquina. O sea, que me puede llamar Sergio, quiero decir. —le gustaba cómo se reía. Era natural, orgánico, como si de verdad le hiciese gracia la situación. Le costaba recordar una expresión así de genuina en el rostro de Alberto—. Y… bueno, sí, algo así. No tengo trabajo fijo.

—Entonces estamos en la misma situación. Raquel Murillo; o sea, que me puede llamar Raquel. —e, imitando el tono que había empleado él justo antes, le ofreció la mano a modo de saludo con una pequeña carcajada. Sintió un cosquilleo en la palma de la mano cuando estrechó la mano de aquel extraño de gafas cuadradas y sonrisa retraída, pero aquello no hizo sino acentuar la sensación de levedad que se apoderaba de su pecho poco a poco.

Era como si, por un instante, Sergio Marquina y el Bar Hanoi hubiesen conseguido convertirse en un punto ciego de la pena que la carcomía por dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

**vii;**

Sergio quería a su hermano casi tanto como odiaba tener que darle la razón sobre ciertos aspectos de su vida privada. Y, en aquel momento, sentado en el Bar Hanoi con aquella desconocida de ojos curiosos y sonrisa impecable —pese al verdugón que parecía tratar de esconder en todo momento—, tuvo que reconocer que Andrés tuvo toda la razón del mundo cuando le sugirió, no sin cierta sorna, que algún día caería rendido a los pies de una mujer con tanta intensidad como lo hacía él unas tres veces por semana.

Nunca había pensado que fuese a enamorarse, y mucho menos que tardaría en hacerlo exactamente dieciocho minutos; concretamente, se dio cuenta de que su hermano había tenido siempre la razón cuando Raquel dejó su taza de café vacía sobre el platito que tenía delante y sonrió levemente antes de decir:

—Ahora empiezan a hacer café del de verdad otra vez, ¿no? Como el de antes de la guerra.

Él sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho desde que murió su padre. Se subió las gafas, saboreó las últimas gotas de café que le quedaban en los labios, y finalmente asintió.

—Sí, café del de verdad —respondió—. Ya casi se me había olvidado cómo sabía con tanta achicoria.

—No sé cómo la aguantamos tantos años —Raquel arrugó la nariz, y Sergio sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco bastante inesperado al ver el gesto infantil que hacía la mujer—. Mi madre hacía maravillas para intentar que no supiese tan mal, pero… en fin.

—¿Vive su madre? —preguntó él entonces, quizás con cierta torpeza: no estaba exactamente acostumbrado a abordar conversaciones de más de un minuto con mujeres desconocidas.

—Sí, en Burgos —explicó ella, con una sonrisa algo forzada; quizás, elucubró Sergio, no mantenían una relación demasiado estrecha (aunque más adelante descubriría que se había equivocado por completo con aquella suposición)—. Voy a verla casi todos los veranos, sobre todo desde que murió mi padre. Ya sabe, se siente sola y la edad va haciendo mella…

—Claro, es lógico —él asintió levemente, porque en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era lidiar con un anciano: su padre había muerto con treinta y cuatro años, y su madre con treinta y siete—. Supongo que la soledad se le hará dura, después de tantos años.

—Sí… se querían mucho —musitó Raquel para sí, jugueteando inconscientemente con el anillo de casada que aún llevaba en el anular. La relación de sus padres no había sido pasional, ni mucho menos, pero sabía que se habían aportado estabilidad y cariño durante más de cuarenta años; eso superaba ya, y con creces, cualquier momento de su relación con Alberto.

Él reparó en el anillo que llevaba puesto, y sintió cómo una parte de las esperanzas que le había insuflado aquella conversación se rompían por completo. Por otro lado, era lógico que una mujer de su edad, atractiva y bien plantada, estuviese más que casada en aquella época; y, a fin de cuentas, poder disfrutar de su compañía de aquella manera era mejor que nada, se digo a sí mismo mientras sus ojos recorrían aquella dichosa alianza bañada en oro una y otra vez.

—¿Y sus padres, viven? —le preguntó ella finalmente, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Casi le sorprendió la pregunta, pero acabó meneando la cabeza lentamente mientras observaba el poso de su taza. Casi treinta años más tarde aún le costaba hablar en voz alta de ellos, de todo lo que había pasado.

—Oh, no. Murieron durante la guerra —aquella era la respuesta genérica, formulaica, domesticada que daban los huérfanos de la posguerra como él. Nadie sabía si sus padres habían sido de los unos o de los otros, y les permitía descansar, acaso durante unos instantes, del peso de la culpa de haber sobrevivido a todo aquello—. Yo tenía unos diez u once años. Me crié con mi hermano mayor.

Estaba acostumbrado a ver el gesto torcido que se formó en los labios de Raquel al oír aquello, pero no pudo evitar que le doliera su lástima por alguien prácticamente desconocido. Uno de muchos huérfanos de la guerra, estaría pensando ella, pobrecito. Se dijo a sí mismo que no necesitaba su compasión, que por la manera en la que vestía y hablaba debía de venir de una familia de aquellas que, precisamente, acabaron con la suya. Tal vez el señor Murillo fue el responsable del pelotón que acribilló a su padre contra la tapia del Cementerio del Este. Tal vez ella hubiese pasado su infancia y juventud entre sábanas de lino y juguetes caros, mientras él y Andrés trabajaban desde incluso antes de abandonar el colegio. Tal vez su compasión se convertiría en rechazo si él le explicaba quién había sido su padre y qué había intentado hacer durante la guerra. Tal vez le odiaría si supiera lo que planeaba hacer él cuando llegara el momento adecuado.

Y sin embargo, el tacto de la mano de Raquel Murillo al posarse sobre la suya le hizo olvidar por completo todas las diferencias que tal vez les separaban, o que tal vez les unirían más que nunca.

—Lo lamento —y su tono era sincero, compasivo pero no lastimero, lo cual hizo que Sergio no tuviese más remedio que creerla—. La guerra fue una auténtica  _ mierda _ .

Él alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la manera tan directa —y a la vez tan acertada— que había tenido la mujer de describir los casi tres años de conflicto que había vivido su país cuando ambos aún eran niños. No estaba acostumbrado a oír a una mujer hablar así, pero supo inmediatamente que aquella honestidad casi patológica que parecía caracterizar a Raquel Murillo le gustaba. Sonrió y, aunque fuese tan solo por un instante, se sintió como en casa en aquel Bar Hanoi en el que había entrado una hora antes por pura curiosidad.

Y eso, de momento, ya era más que suficiente.

**viii;**

Aquella noche, cenando a solas con Alberto, recordó las gafas de pasta gruesa y la sonrisa tímida de Sergio Marquina y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír de pura alegría. Casi le avergonzaba sentirse así, como una adolescente después de conocer al chico más guapo que había visto nunca, pero en el fondo lo que más le sorprendía era haberse dado cuenta de que, pese a los años que había pasado con su marido, aún tenía la capacidad de emocionarse de aquella manera prácticamente infantil después de unas horas conversando con un hombre del que sabía poco más que su nombre y que era algo así como «una especie de profesor».

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó Alberto sin levantar la vista del filete que Raquel le había puesto por delante unos minutos antes—. Esto está demasiado hecho.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Se negaba en rotundo a compartir ni ún ápice de su felicidad con Alberto, y por ello mismo se limitó a contestar:

—Cocínatelo tú si tan mal te parece que está.

Casi le asustó la mirada que le lanzó Alberto desde el otro lado de la mesa. Casi.

—Mira, no sé con quién coño te estás juntando últimamente, pero o bajas dos tonitos o la vamos a tener otra vez —gruñó, clavando el tenedor en el filete con particular fuerza—. Creo que me merezco un respeto después de traer a casa absolutamente todo el dinero que gano. Lo mínimo, desde luego, es que me pongas por delante un filete que no sepa a mierda.

—¿No puedo pensar por mí misma? —hizo un gesto de sorna mientras alzaba el tenedor también, solo para pinchar un trozo de filete y comérselo tranquilamente—. A mí me parece que está en su punto, así que haz el favor de relajarte.

—¡Que no me hables así, coño! —ladró él, apartando de un manotazo el plato que tenía delante. La cerámica se hizo añicos en cuanto se estrelló contra el suelo; la comida, desparramada por todas partes, se hundía cada vez más rápido en la alfombra y dejaba manchas de grasa que luego sería prácticamente imposible limpiar—. No me toques los cojones, ¿eh, Raquelita? No me toques los cojones, que aún la vamos a tener otra vez.

Ella simplemente tragó saliva y bajó la vista, recordando por un momento a Paula, a su madre, a aquel hombre de gafas de pasta negra y gesto desgarbado al que había conocido esa misma mañana. No les estaba haciendo ningún favor con aquello, y aun así sentía la necesidad de enfrentarse a Alberto; por todos aquellos años callando, por todos aquellos momentos en los que había deseado hacerse pequeña y desaparecer. Pensó en Paula y en el mundo que quería para ella, y se dijo a sí misma que probablemente era uno en que su padre las cubriera a las dos de besos y le contara historias antes de irse a dormir, y no relatos sórdidos de las torturas que había llevado a cabo en el cuartelillo aquella tarde. Quería paz, quería un respiro de todo aquello.

Quería, simplemente, que la quisieran.

**ix;**

Raquel le había dejado caer que le había gustado aquel bar en el que se habían conocido, y que probablemente empezaría a ir por las mañanas para desayunar tranquilamente mientras leía o escuchaba el noticiario, porque su marido había comprado una televisión para ver el fútbol pero a ella no acababa de gustarle aquello de ver las caras de la gente todo el tiempo. Y por ello mismo, él decidió que sería una idea fantástica empezar a dejarse caer por allí cada mañana alrededor de las diez, para poder observarla enfrascada en una novela de aventuras o escuchando la música de Buddy Holly que ponían en la radio con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, antes de acercarse a saludarla con los dos besos protocolarios y sentarse a su lado, para retomar el hilo de la conversación que habían dejado a medias el día anterior.

—Creo que te gustarían las novelas de Julio Verne —le comentó un día, señalando el libro que había dejado ella sobre la barra del bar—. Sus libros narran aventuras a lo largo y ancho del mundo, o incluso más allá. Es como viajar a los lugares más recónditos del mundo sin moverte del sofá.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando, al entrar en el Bar Hanoi al día siguiente, la vio completamente absorta en la lectura de un ejemplar de tapa dura de  _ La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días _ .

Le gustaba pensar que con ella podía hablar libremente, pero había cosas que, por supuesto, siempre acababa prefiriendo no compartir ni siquiera en aquel remanso de paz en el que se había convertido el Bar Hanoi para él. Lo sucedido con sus padres, lo que planeaba hacer para vengar su muerte. Pero, más allá de aquello, podían hablar de prácticamente todo lo demás: ambos se rieron a carcajadas con los pormenores de la vida tan licenciosa que llevaba Andrés, y ella le explicó anécdotas del colegio de monjas al que había ido toda su vida en el centro de Burgos y de su repentino traslado a Madrid después de casarse. Siempre andaban de puntillas alrededor de ese tema: aunque su relación fuese puramente de amistad en aquel momento, Sergio detestaba a aquel hombre que parecía hacerle la vida imposible a Raquel prácticamente desde que supo de su existencia por primera vez. Le preocupaban los golpes que ella se afanaba en ocultar, y le dolía que ella se viese incapaz de verbalizar aquel conflicto que parecía carcomerla por dentro. Pero, por supuesto, sabía que no era nadie para juzgar su vida privada, por lo que guardaba un silencio doloroso pero adecuado al respecto.

O, al menos, lo hizo hasta que un día ella le sugirió que intercambiaran sus teléfonos con el pretexto de poder avisarse si no les era posible acudir al bar un día concreto. Lo cual, por supuesto, no fue sino una excusa para empezar a intercambiar llamadas cuando Alberto no estaba en casa.

Ella le llamó, intentando contener la emoción, cuando llegó a casa de una entrevista de trabajo en la comisaría de policía del Puente de Vallecas. Sabía que era poco decoroso que una mujer como ella trabajase en una zona tan deprimida económica y socialmente como aquella, pero también le garantizaba estar lejos de Alberto y dedicarse a poco más que pasar a limpio sentencias y multas por hurtos y peleas callejeras, y no sentencias de muerte como las que aún se dictaban de vez en cuando.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él al descolgar el teléfono, aunque estaba prácticamente seguro de quién se trataba. Su teléfono solo sonaba cuando Andrés pretendía invitarlo a tomar un café o a cenar en la Gran Vía, pero llevaba una temporada en Florencia y, por lo tanto, Raquel era la única persona que podía encontrarse al otro lado de la línea en aquel momento.

—¡Me han dado el trabajo! —exclamó ella sin mayor preámbulo. Él tuvo que contener una sonrisa: podría acostumbrarse a oírla así de feliz.

—Felicidades, Raquel —dijo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su voz también sonreía cuando la alegría le llegaba hasta las puntas de los pies—. Lo vas a hacer genial.

—Gracias, Sergio —su voz sonaba ya más firme, menos preocupada. Había conocido a pocas mujeres así, e incluso se rió cuando ella hizo una broma al respecto—. Ya sabes, a partir de ahora estás tratando con un miembro de los cuerpos de seguridad del Estado.

—Intimida un poco pensar en ello, sí —la carcajada que salió de sus labios era absolutamente genuina, pese a lo poco que creía en la policía y en sus formas en aquel entonces—. Y entonces dígame, inspectora… ¿qué lleva usted puesto? 

Aquellos ataques de galantería no eran propios en él, pero había algo en la distancia física que hizo que se atreviera a hablar con un poco más de arrojo que de costumbre. Raquel, inmersa aún en la felicidad de haber conseguido el empleo, pareció incluso divertirse con el gesto.

—No corras, Sergio, que solo voy a pasar papeles y a atender llamadas. Llevo la misma ropa que cuando nos vimos, pero… —Sergio casi pudo oír cómo le latía el corazón con una fuerza inusual ante el silencio que siguió, vacilante, a sus palabras—. Alberto no viene a dormir hoy, según dice una nota que me ha dejado en la cocina, así que había pensado que tal vez podríamos ir al cine y cenar algo.

Ir al cine. Cenar. Con  _ ella _ . Con Raquel Murillo, su compañera de cafés y de risas discretas en el Bar Hanoi. Con la esposa de uno de los mayores cabrones de la Brigada Político-Social.

Con la mujer de la que, en realidad, Sergio se estaba enamorando.

—¿Quedamos en Callao a las nueve? —preguntó él antes de poder plantearse siquiera decir que no, por mucho que hubiese pretendido pasar aquella noche ultimando los planos del Ministerio de la Gobernación que llevaba dibujando más de un mes—. Hacen la nueva de Hitchcock a las diez y media en los Princesa.

—Perfecto, a las nueve en Callao. Hasta entonces, Sergio.

—Hasta entonces, inspectora.

Una vez que colgó el teléfono no tuvo más excusas para contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en su rostro desde hacía un buen rato.


	4. Chapter 4

**x;**

Tenía una cita. Una cita con Sergio Marquina. La primera desde la última con Alberto. ¿Cuándo fue aquello? Ni siquiera recordaba si tuvieron citas como las parejas normales de aquel entonces. Apenas fueron al cine, porque Alberto decía que no le hacía demasiada gracia, pasearon por la Plaza Mayor un par de veces, la invitó a un cono de castañas por cumplir con el rol de novio bien plantado. Pero nunca había sentido un hormigueo así, de lo más profundo del estómago hasta las puntas de los dedos, antes de salir de casa con un vestido que no llevaba desde que se quedó embarazada de Paula y una sonrisa que no aparecía en su rostro desde incluso antes.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, porque él apareció exactamente a las nueve de la noche en la boca de metro de Callao. Peinado, con un traje y una corbata que combinaban a la perfección con el aire misterioso que parecía desprender, y sus características gafas negras, Raquel no pudo evitar pensar en aquel superhéroe de los tebeos que leía Paula y que Alberto insistía en quitarle porque eran «cosa de chicos». Periodista de día, superhéroe de noche: algo así era Sergio Marquina a sus ojos.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó él, aunque el reloj de la Plaza de Callao marcaba tan solo un minuto de retraso respecto de la hora acordada. Raquel se había fijado en las pecas que bailaban por sus mejillas durante alguna de sus conversaciones en el Hanoi, pero aquella noche parecían resaltar con particular fuerza bajo el marco de sus gafas cada vez que sonreía, y casi se sintió algo cohibida cuando sus labios se curvaron al observar momentáneamente a la mujer que tenía enfrente—. Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias —y le dio los dos besos protocolarios, pero también dejó que sus labios pintados con carmín rozaran la comisura de los de él por un momento—. Tú también vas muy guapo, Sergio.

Él sonrió una vez más y, tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor, le ofreció el brazo para caminar hacia el cine. Raquel no dudó en aceptar su oferta, y mientras se dirigían hacia los Cines Princesa hablaron de todo y nada, como hacían en el Bar Hanoi cada mañana: él le explicó una anécdota del trabajo, ella se rió y le contó una historia de cuando era niña, y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese darse cuenta estaban sentados en la sala del cine, a oscuras y con un proyector chirriante a sus espaldas, y aun así la mano de Raquel se había permitido el lujo de no soltar el brazo de Sergio aún por la sensación cálida y segura que le transmitía el contacto de la piel de aquel hombre con la suya. La oscuridad de la sala le confería a aquel encuentro una intimidad que nunca habían tenido en el Bar Hanoi, donde otros parroquianos o el propio dueño parecían observarlos con cierta curiosidad a lo largo de todas y cada una de sus conversaciones; entre ellos, en aquel momento, había poco más que un reposabrazos y un centenar de cabezas demasiado interesadas en el último  _ thriller _ de Hitchcock como para preocuparse de dos corazones que parecían latir un poco más fuerte de lo normal cuando la mano de Sergio se deslizó suavemente hasta encontrar la de Raquel, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella como lo habría hecho una pareja de adolescentes, o tal vez un matrimonio de más de diez años que se escapaba al cine para huir de la rutina y disfrutar juntos.

En cierto modo, pensó Raquel, se sentía como si Sergio y él fuesen ambas cosas a la vez: un amor nuevo y deslumbrante que, sin embargo, la hacía sentir como en casa.

**xi;**

Antes de aquella noche, Sergio se había preguntado si tal vez estaba exagerando al pensar que estaba enamorado de Raquel Murillo. Al fin y al cabo, solo la conocía de un puñado de conversaciones en un bar del centro de Madrid, y bien podría haberle pasado con cualquier otra mujer de la capital: él no era así, se repetía una y otra vez mientras se empeñaba en hacer bien el nudo de la corbata que le regaló su hermano por su último cumpleaños y que se disponía a estrenar casi siete meses más tarde; él era independiente, él estaba por encima de aquellas necesidades hedonísticas y mundanas alrededor de las cuales parecía regirse la vida del resto de los seres humanos. Él estaba hecho de otra masa, de otra manera de ver el mundo: respetaba las decisiones de los demás, pero pensaba que aquel no era el modo de vida que él debía llevar. Sonreía con cierta diversión cada vez que su casera le preguntaba si no se había planteado nunca casarse y tener hijos, y sabía que su madre habría querido que formara una familia como lo hicieron ella y su padre, pero había pasado la inmensa mayoría de su vida pensando que aquello, simplemente, no era para él. Que Sergio Marquina y la idea de enamorarse eran absolutamente incompatibles, y que ninguna mujer iba a poder cambiar aquello.

O al menos, eso pensó hasta que se dio cuenta de que los dedos de Raquel Murillo parecían encajar perfectamente entre los suyos.

Estuvo demasiado ocupado contemplando aquella pequeña gran perfección durante gran parte de la proyección de la película, por lo que no se enteró demasiado de lo que pasaba en la pantalla. Aprovechó, además, para observarla de cerca, con aquella intimidad que les otorgaba la oscuridad de la sala de cine: la manera en la que achinaba levemente los ojos cada vez que se reía, cómo apretaba los labios en momentos de tensión, la pequeña rojez que había dejado en su mejilla el contacto con la barba de él al saludarse en Callao. Podría pasarse la vida entera observándola, se dijo al notar un cierto hormigueo en el pecho, y sin embargo solo disponía de un puñado de minutos a oscuras en un cine. Porque ella tenía una vida a la que volver después de aquello, y él, por contra, no tenía absolutamente nada.

Dios, Andrés se reiría de él hasta el fin de sus días si supiese que todas aquellas cursiladas se le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

Casi le sorprendió que las luces de la sala se encendiesen tan rápido, porque aunque la película hubiese durado algo más de hora y media él tenía la sensación de que apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que habían entrado. Raquel le dirigió una leve sonrisa y, casi como si fuese la mayor osadía que había cometido en su vida, dio un suave apretón a la mano de Sergio en lugar de apartar la suya.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó, aunque Sergio sospechaba que no se refería del todo a la película.

—Muchísimo —afirmó él. Y, después de subirse las gafas, añadió—. ¿Tenías… pensado hacer algo ahora?

Los ojos de Raquel parecieron sonreír ante aquella pregunta, aunque se esforzara en mantener una compostura serena.

—Bueno, Alberto no volverá hasta bien entrada la mañana —dijo, encogiendo levemente los hombros—. La verdad es que se me hace un poco cuesta arriba volver a casa ahora mismo.

—Entonces, si te apetece, podemos ir a tomar algo a mi casa —sugirió él en tono suave—. No es gran cosa, pero está aquí al lado.

_ Ya está _ , se dijo Sergio al notar cómo los dedos de Raquel acariciaban suavemente el dorso de su mano antes de asentir.  _ Estás perdido _ .

Aunque, en el fondo, no le importaba demasiado estarlo si Raquel Murillo era el motivo.

**xii;**

Era la primera vez en su vida en la que iba a casa de un hombre soltero. Durante su noviazgo nunca jamás se le había ocurrido visitar el piso de Alberto: sabía que iba contra todas y cada una de las leyes del decoro que le habían inculcado desde niña, y habría sido pecar de  _ fresca _ e  _ irresponsable _ concederle algo más allá de un beso o alguna que otra caricia en el portal de sus padres antes del matrimonio. Conocía la teoría, y con Alberto no había sido del todo difícil cumplirla; con Sergio, sin embargo, le habría faltado tiempo para deshacerse de sus gafas, de su corbata y de su camisa, para hacer con él todas aquellas cosas que con Alberto le habían generado pavor e incluso un temor irracional durante las primeras etapas de su noviazgo, e indiferencia y resignación a lo largo de prácticamente todo su matrimonio.

Casi se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en todo aquello mientras Sergio sacaba la llave de su casa y separaba la mano de la de ella para indicarle que le siguiera por las angostas escaleras del edificio hasta el tercero izquierda.

Una parte muy pequeña de ella quería convencerla aún de que aquello no estaba bien. De que tal vez Sergio solo estaba siendo un buen amigo. Un amigo educado al que le preocupaba que volviera sola a casa de noche, y que se ofrecería a dormir en el sofá y que ella ocupase su cama para pasar la noche, como haría todo buen caballero. Pero a su vez Raquel sabía que estaba harta de caballeros, de príncipes azules y de cuentos en los que a ella no le tocaba más que esperar, y que había algo en los ojos de Sergio que le decía que aquel hombre al que conocía de hacía tan solo unos días quería exactamente lo mismo que ella.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —ofreció él al entrar—. Tengo… cerveza, algo de vino, quizás un culillo de ron de la última vez que vino mi hermano a casa. O agua, claro.

—Una cerveza estaría bien, gracias —asintió ella.

Aprovechó la breve ausencia de Sergio para observar el piso en el que vivía: era pequeño, pero sorprendentemente hogareño. La sala de estar contaba solo con una pequeña radio, una butaca y una copiosa librería, y el dormitorio que se avistaba al final del pasillo era austero pero completamente acorde con las maneras y la forma de pensar de Sergio. No es que supiera, desde luego, gran cosa de cómo pensaba: adivinaba cierta progresía en su manera de hablar del mundo y del país en el que vivían, pero aquel era un tema que no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con sus nuevas amistades y que, por lo general, tampoco le había causado demasiado interés en ningún momento de su vida. Detestaba la violencia, y pensaba que cada uno era libre de creer en lo que quisiera si no hacía daño a los demás, pero vivir al margen de la política era un lujo que podía había podido permitirse hasta entonces.

Sergio volvió con dos botellines de cerveza recién abiertos y, después de sentarse junto a ella en el sofá y tenderle uno de ellos, hizo una sonrisa tímida al ver cómo Raquel observaba aquellas cuatro paredes entre las cuales había conseguido construir algo parecido a un hogar.

—Me gusta tu casa —comentó ella finalmente—. Es muy acogedora. Y… muy tú, supongo.

—¿Muy yo? —repitió él, tras limpiarse la espuma del labio superior—. No sé cómo tomarme eso, pero gracias. He ido de aquí para allí estos últimos años, pero este piso me gusta bastante.

—Se nota —ella hizo una leve sonrisa, pese a no poder comprender aún todos los motivos que había tras las palabras de Sergio—. Se te ve en la cara cuando algo te gusta. O te apasiona.

—¿Tú crees? —y en los ojos de él, a través de los cristales de aquellas gafas que lo caracterizaban, creyó ver algo que le indicaba que lo que en aquel momento le gustaba (o le apasionaba, incluso) no era otra cosa sino ella.

Podía sentir cómo el nudo de nervios que tenía en el estómago se iba deshaciendo poco a poco gracias al alcohol, y por un momento se permitió el lujo de olvidarse de todo: de Alberto, de Paula, de su matrimonio, de la vida que había llevado desde que era poco más que una adolescente. Solo existían ellos dos, en aquella humilde sala de estar de un piso bastante por debajo de las expectativas que su madre había tenido para ella a la hora de formar una familia, en una zona de Madrid que Alberto calificaría prácticamente de «barriobajera» y «violenta». 

—Sí, desde luego. Se te ve en los ojos —dejó el botellín de cerveza sobre la mesita del café—. Se te nota hasta en la voz, Sergio.

—Entonces debes de saber perfectamente lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, ¿no?

Fueron aquellas palabras las que la desarmaron por completo y, armándose del poco valor que le faltaba para romper de manera definitiva con la vida que había llevado hasta entonces, lo que hizo que Raquel se decidiera a acortar la distancia que había entre ambos hasta que no hubo entre ellos más que algún que otro suspiro que, piel contra piel, se disipó por completo cuando las manos firmes y seguras de Sergio la atrajeron hacia así, con el único sonido de sus gafas repiqueteando sobre la mesa del café, olvidadas junto a dos botellines de cerveza a medio beber y todos los prejuicios que una vida en la España de la posguerra había inoculado en ellos. Y no sintió la sorpresa de su primer beso, con un chico del barrio cuando tenía trece o catorce años, ni la angustia de la primera vez que se acostó con Alberto, la noche después de su boda. Solo sintió paz, y un deseo que le corroía las entrañas y que nunca había creído que fuese capaz de sentir.

Aquella fue, en realidad, la primera vez que Raquel Murillo hizo el amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pues creo yo que se acaban de putopillar un poco, ¿no?


	5. Chapter 5

**xiii;**

A Sergio siempre le habían gustado los amaneceres en aquel piso de la calle de Espronceda. La luz entraba por el ventanal de su dormitorio a las cinco y media, seis de la mañana en aquella época del año, generando todo un prisma de colores y formas contra los cristales de sus gafas en la mesita de noche antes de despertarlo a él, que normalmente disfrutaba de aquellos momentos en los que la ciudad aún dormía y podía hacerse un café en el más absoluto de los silencios, deambulando por su casa con una seguridad que nunca había tenido en ninguna de sus residencias por el carácter generalmente temporal de la mayoría de éstas. 

Aquella mañana, sin embargo, dejó que los rayos de sol le diesen de pleno en la cara para observar a la persona que, acurrucada contra su pecho, dormía aún plácidamente junto a él. La observó en silencio, sonriendo con timidez al recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y se permitió a sí mismo el lujo de estudiarla con todo el detalle que le otorgaba aquella cercanía. No parecía molestarle la luz que entraba por la ventana, y supo al instante que debía de ser una de aquellas personas que detestan madrugar y prefieren apurar cada segundo en la cama antes de salir de ella.

Tan pegados, pensó con una leve sonrisa, no le hacían falta las gafas para memorizar cada detalle del cuerpo de Raquel Murillo.

—Buenos días —murmuró ella, y Sergio casi se sorprendió cuando acompañó aquellas palabras con un beso. Casi como si no acabara de creerse lo que había sucedido entre ellos, como si todo hubiese sido un sueño del que en un momento u otro debía despertar.

—Buenos días —pero no pudo hacer más que sonreír y devolverle aquel beso que ya le quemaba en la garganta—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Mejor que nunca —Raquel se estiró un poco antes de rodearlo de nuevo con los brazos, y Sergio supo que no mentía—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué me das las gracias? —respondió él, no sin cierta curiosidad. A su modo de ver, era él el que tenía que darle las gracias a aquella mujer con la que había coincidido por casualidad en el Bar Hanoi hacía unos días: por abrirle los ojos, por cambiar su forma de ver el mundo, por permitirle disfrutar de su compañía.

—Por anoche. Por todo. Por haber aparecido en mi vida.

Sergio casi creyó sentir que flotaba al oír aquellas palabras y, incapaz por una vez de responder, se limitó a atraer a Raquel hacia sí una vez más para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando.

Y, cómo no, acabaron haciendo el amor una vez más antes del desayuno.

**xiv;**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho apenas unos años antes que se iba convertir en aquel tipo de mujer que prácticamente toda la sociedad española desdeñaba en ese momento, Raquel hubiera sentido una ansiedad y una vergüenza comparables a la que se habría apoderado de ella si le hubiesen sugerido que llegaría a cometer un asesinato o algún crimen tan atroz como aquellos por los que encerraban a la gente en la cárcel donde trabajaba Alberto. Y, sin embargo, al salir de casa de Sergio hacia el trabajo se dijo a sí misma que nunca se había sentido tan limpia y tan segura de lo que hacía como en aquel momento. Incluso tuvo que contener una sonrisilla de adolescente emocionada al recordar lo que había sucedido a lo largo de toda aquella noche: las caricias de Sergio, cómo había susurrado su nombre con cada beso, la manera en que los dos se habían quedado dormidos el uno contra el otro a las tantas de la madrugada, exhaustos pero con sendas sonrisas en el rostro. No recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz como tras aquel último beso en el portal, seguido por la promesa de llamarse aquella misma tarde, antes de que Alberto volviese del trabajo. Una parte de ella deseaba poder quedarse con él para siempre, no volver a salir de aquel piso en la calle de Espronceda nunca más, pero el poco raciocinio que le quedaba después de aquello le recordó que tenía un puesto de trabajo al que asistir y un sueldo que ahorrar para poder sacar a Paula del entorno en el que había vivido hasta entonces. Y su hija, pese a todo, aún pesaba más que su propia felicidad.

Por un momento se preguntó qué le diría Sergio si le propusiese formar parte de aquel plan que había ideado a lo largo de los últimos meses. Abandonar Madrid los tres juntos, coger un barco, marcharse a un lugar en el que Alberto y sus matones de la Político-Social no pudiesen alcanzarles. Sabía que Sergio no era de Madrid y que no tenía más familia que aquel hermano mayor que iba y venía de Italia por motivos de negocios, pero pese a ello era consciente de que era una petición muy grande para un hombre al que, al fin y al cabo, aún estaba conociendo.

Y, sin embargo, no pudo contener una sonrisa al imaginar a Sergio y Paula de la mano, paseando descalzos por una playa del Caribe o de los Mares de Oriente mientras él le contaba una historia de aquellas con las que solía deslumbrarla a ella cada vez que se encontraban en el Bar Hanoi.

Aunque intentó esforzarse en mantener a Sergio alejado de su pensamiento durante las horas que pasó en la oficina, el recuerdo de aquella última noche volvía de vez en cuando en los descansos para tomar el café que hacía con sus compañeras, y en cada pequeño detalle que veía sobre su mesa de trabajo. En el metro de vuelta le sucedió lo mismo: le veía en cada montura de gafas negra y cuadrada que avistaba, en cada pareja joven que viajaba de la mano en el vagón. Sabía que no debía comportarse así y que tendría que volver a las miradas estoicas y al habitual gesto ausente cuando Alberto llegara a casa, pero se permitió el lujo de seguir flotando en aquella nube que la había transportado a lo largo de las últimas horas hasta que cruzó el umbral de su casa.

(O, al menos, la que había considerado su casa hasta entonces. Porque Raquel empezaba a sospechar que una casa no es solo un lugar físico, sino una persona a la que acudir para hacer del mundo un lugar menos sórdido y más sencillo, como le había sucedido a ella entre los brazos de Sergio aquella noche.)

**xv;**

Solo dos personas llamaban al teléfono de su casa, y acababa de hablar con Raquel hacía menos de veinte minutos, por lo que Sergio supo quién se encontraba al otro lado de la línea incluso antes de descolgar el teléfono de su base.

—¡ _ Buona notte _ , hermanito!

Sergio sonrió. Le gustaba que su hermano mayor se acordara de llamarle dentro de aquel gran caos perpetuo que era su vida, por mucho que lo hiciera desde un convento perdido en los Alpes o una paradisíaca playa cerca de San Remo, frente a ese Madrid del que no se movía su hermano pequeño y que Andrés encontraba tan tremendamente aburrido y, sobre todo,  _ provinciano _ .

—¿Cómo va todo? —inquirió Sergio tras echar un vistazo al reloj.

—Bien, hermanito, bien —casi podía visualizarlo estirado en un diván al estilo etrusco, con una bata de lino caro y uno de aquellos puros habaneros que tanto le gustaban—. Florencia, ya sabes,  _ meravigliosa _ . Da gusto hacer negocios aquí.

—Bueno, espero que tampoco tardes demasiado en volver a Madrid. Ya sabes que te necesito aquí.

—¿Para tu dichoso plan? Sergio,  _ per favore _ , pensaba que aquello era cosa del pasado…

—No, no solo por eso —Sergio casi no había tenido tiempo de procesar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero se encontró a sí mismo, de repente y sin mayor aviso, sintiendo la necesidad de confiarle a su hermano toda aquella catarata de sentimientos que parecía venírsele encima cada vez que pensaba en Raquel Murillo.

La voz de Andrés al otro lado de la línea cobró, tras un momento de pausa, un tono de sorna que casi provocó un sonrojo en su hermano menor.

—¿Quién es ella, hermanito?

—¿Cómo que…? Pero qué dices —se deshizo el nudo de la corbata de manera inconsciente y resopló, negando con la cabeza, solo para acabar murmurando—. Bueno… sí, sí que he conocido a alguien. A una mujer.

—¡ _ Mamma mia _ , Sergio!

—Eh, pero tranquilo. Es… es complicado.

— _ Niente è complicato si l’amore _ …

—Andrés —Sergio se pinzó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, justo por debajo de las gafas. Su hermano mayor tenía una grandiosa facilidad para sacarle de quicio incluso en momentos tan delicados como aquel—. Está casada. Está casada con el hijo de puta que más manda de la Brigada Político-Social en Madrid, ¿de acuerdo? Está casada y tiene una hija y no sabe ni de dónde venimos ni adónde me dirijo yo.

Otra pausa. Al menos, se digo Sergio, parecía que ya no se estaba tomando la situación a broma.

—¿Y adónde te diriges, Sergio? —repitió finalmente, como si fuese un eco.

Aquella pregunta le cogió por sorpresa, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y resoplar al teléfono.

—Ya lo sabes, Andrés. A hacer justicia por papá, por mamá y por todos los que no han podido llegar a ver cómo se cae a pedazos este régimen de mierda. Por todos los que quedan en la cárcel y por todos los críos que aún entrarán cuando se den cuenta del país en el que viven.

—Mira, hermanito, lo hemos hablado muchas veces: estás haciendo tuya la lucha de nuestro padre. Eso te honra, pero también te convierte en un imbécil. ¿Y sabes por qué? —y Sergio sabía por qué, porque Andrés se había encargado de recordárselo desde la primera vez que sugirió seguir adelante con el plan de su padre—. Porque él murió pensando que al menos nosotros saldríamos adelante. Y caer en el mismo error que él me parece una pobre manera de agradecérselo, hermanito.

Andrés no solía hablar con aquella seriedad. Era una persona desenfadada, irónica, absolutamente hedonista y que a veces pecaba de un cinismo que podía llegar a molestar enormemente a su hermano menor. Pero no era uno de aquellos hermanos mayores que disfrutaran sermoneando a los más pequeños: desde niño había considerado a Sergio capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, y en ningún momento se había molestado en decirle lo que tenía que hacer. En momentos como aquel, sin embargo, Andrés se convertía en el hermano mayor por antonomasia, siempre dispuesto a recordarle que el sacrificio de sus padres no podía, en ningún caso, caer en saco roto.

—Bueno, imagino que no me has llamado para nada de esto, ¿no? —suspiró Sergio finalmente.

—No —concedió su hermano—, simplemente quería saber cómo estabas. Pero ahora que me has explicado que has conocido a una mujer me apetece saber más de ella.

Sergio no pudo evitar entornar los ojos de una manera solo ligeramente condescendiente, y acabó sonriendo antes de añadir:

—Pues nada, ayer fuimos al cine, vino a casa a tomar algo… y nos acostamos.

—¡Madre mía, hermanito! —la risa de Andrés al otro lado de la línea casi le hizo soltar una carcajada unísona—. Las casadas son un follón en el que es mejor no meterse, que lo sepas, pero a estas alturas le doy el visto bueno a casi cualquier cosa.

Sergio se limitó a pasarse un dedo por el cuello de la camisa, algo incómodo con la conversación. Nunca le había entusiasmado compartir con su hermano mayor las (pocas) intimidades dignas de mención que había habido en su vida, pero explicar los pormenores de lo que había sucedido con Raquel le habría resultado prácticamente imposible, porque ni siquiera él mismo acababa de creerse que aquella amistad platónica de barra de bar hubiese acabado en lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Por ello mismo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y hacer otra sonrisa tímida que su hermano, pese a no encontrarse frente a él, sabría detectar de manera prácticamente instantánea.

—Ya te la presentaré, te lo prometo.

Y Andrés rió, y Sergio rió con él, y por un momento casi pareció que estuviesen los dos en el salón de la casa de Toledo, bebiendo vino y riendo a carcajadas mientras sus tías dormían en las habitaciones superiores. Cantando a gritos las canciones que los maquis componían en la sierra a la luz de la luna, y soñando con un futuro en el que su pasado dejase de ser un escollo para su felicidad.

Con Andrés, en el fondo, siempre acababa sintiéndose así.


	6. Chapter 6

**xvi;**

Era de noche y solo les separaban unos centímetros bajo las sábanas, pero Raquel sabía que Sergio no dormía. Quizás era porque no respiraba de la misma manera, o tal vez porque notaba cómo movía los dedos de los pies unos centímetros más abajo y sabía perfectamente que Sergio se quedaba completamente quieto cuando dormía. O podía ser, simplemente, que hubiese llegado a conocerlo tan bien en tan poco tiempo que podía saber con certeza si estaba despierto o no sin tener que oír su voz.

—¿Raquel?

Ella se limitó a esconder la cara en el hueco de su cuello para hacerle saber que le escuchaba.

—He estado pensando algo —aunque no la soltó en ningún momento, Sergio empezó a incorporarse, y apoyó la espalda contra la pared antes de mirarla a ella de nuevo—. Yo… bueno, llevo un tiempo pensando en cambiar de aires. Irme de Madrid. Pero no a… bueno, no a Valladolid, o a la sierra de Jaén, o a la Albufera, sino más lejos. Creo… creo que necesito irme, porque aquí en Madrid no tengo nada. Bueno, o al menos es lo que creía hasta que te conocí.

Raquel se incorporó hasta que pudo recostar la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, observándolo atentamente. Aún no sabía bien hacia dónde iban las palabras de Sergio, pero le sorprendía, de momento, que alguien que seguía una rutina tan minuciosa y cuadriculada como la suya se plantease siquiera unas vacaciones o un cambio a largo plazo como aquel que estaba sugiriendo. Y le sorprendía, más que cualquier otra cosa, que hubiese estado pensando en algo así cuando ella misma llevaba meses planteándose huir tan lejos como le fuera posible; lo pensaba desde antes, incluso, de conocerlo a él. Pero no había querido compartir aquel plan con Sergio por miedo a estropear lo que estaba empezando a haber entre ellos, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón le empezaba a latir con mayor fuerza cuando oyó las palabras que vinieron a continuación.

—Y es que, Raquel, sigo queriendo irme. Pero no quiero hacerlo sin ti, sin saber que estarás a mi lado. Porque… porque nunca me había sentido así, tan vivo, tan lleno como cuando estoy contigo. He intentado no pensar en ello, pero me mata por dentro imaginarte volviendo a… a esa casa, con ese… ese…

—Ese hijo de puta que tengo por marido —ofreció Raquel, con una sonrisa ligeramente torcida. Si bien le estaba enterneciendo todo el discurso de Sergio, recordar la existencia de Alberto nunca le resultaba precisamente agradable—. Yo… también llevo mucho tiempo pensando en irme, Sergio, desde antes de conocerte. Pero no solo somos tú y yo contra el mundo, por muy romántico que suene: soy madre, y no puedo dejar a Paula atrás.

—No, por supuesto que no —se apresuró a decir Sergio, negando con la cabeza rápidamente—. Por nada del mundo te pediría que la dejaras atrás. Pero y si… ¿y si lo hacemos? Nos vamos a una isla en el Caribe, a México, a donde sea. ¿No te gustaría que Paula creciera en un sitio así, en vez de en esta ciudad tan gris?

Ella se limitó, por unos momentos, a considerar las palabras de Sergio mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Llevaba meses pensando en un futuro así para ella y para Paula, pero nunca había entrado en sus planes enamorarse de aquella manera, y mucho menos que él estuviese dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella.

Aunque, en realidad, Sergio seguía consiguiendo sorprenderla con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

—¿Así que lo dejarías todo y te irías a cruzar el Atlántico con una madre y su hija de siete años? —preguntó finalmente, sintiendo cómo se iba formando una sonrisa en su rostro poco a poco.

—Hm —Sergio se dedicó a juguetear con la montura de sus gafas durante unos segundos (intentando hacerse el interesante, sospechaba Raquel). Finalmente, acabó dedicándole una media sonrisa antes de decir:—. Sí, creo que es un buen plan.

Raquel sonrió de oreja a oreja y solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía. Porque tal vez aquella fuese la forma que tenía Sergio de decirle que aquel plan con el que llevaba soñando prácticamente desde que nació Paula no era tan descabellado. O, en realidad, que por muy descabellado que fuese estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo junto a ella.

Lo cual, en aquel momento, le parecía incluso mejor.

**xvii;**

Sergio siempre había sabido, en el fondo de su corazón, que dentro de él convivían dos personalidades casi completamente diferentes: una era Sergio Marquina, el niño idealista y empecinado con creer en el mundo y las personas, y otra, menos definida pero con mayor potestad sobre lo que sucedía en su vida diaria, que tenía algo de misántropa y que había perdido las ganas de creer en nada más allá de aquel objetivo que había empezado a trazar su padre cuando él era solo un niño. La primera era la que predominaba en él cada vez que oía el timbre de su casa y sabía que era Raquel la que esperaba en el portal; la segunda, sin embargo, tenía que echar a la primera a empujones cada vez que volvía a concentrarse en ultimar el plan que esperaba llevar a cabo lo antes posible. Era por el bien de la primera, se recordaba: cuanto antes acabara todo aquello, antes podría marcharse de aquel país con Raquel y Paula y desaparecer para siempre en una playa caribeña, sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse roto entre ambas, sin saber muy bien cómo conciliarlas: quería ser siempre la persona que era con Raquel, pero sabía que se sentiría demasiado vulnerable si se enfrentaba al mundo desde aquella perspectiva vital.

Fuera como fuese, sabía que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para ultimar aquel plan y reunir al grupo de ex-convictos a los que había fichado con la ayuda de Andrés durante los últimos meses. Su hermano, aunque a regañadientes, había vuelto de Florencia para ayudarle, y sabía que no podía pretender estirar aquel momento por mucho tiempo más. Y también sabía, por supuesto, todos los peligros que entrañaba lanzarse de lleno a aquel plan que llevaba tantísimo tiempo diseñando: existía la posibilidad de que todo fuera mal, de que hubiese bajas por el camino, de que no cumpliesen su objetivo. Andrés quería darle el tiro de gracia a «aquel cabrón que lo había mandado todo a la mierda», y Sergio sabía que tenía el deber de concedérselo: él lo monitorizaría todo desde la distancia, desde aquel plano teórico que tan bien se le daba, pero aun así sabía que la Brigada Político-Social no escatimaría en gastos a la hora de buscar hasta al último miembro de la banda que había perpetuado aquel intento de asesinato. Por eso mismo, tenía el deber de hablar con Raquel antes de desaparecer durante unas semanas, no solo para no preocuparla sino también para alertarla por si el plan no acababa funcionando: sabía que era mejor no revelarle lo que iba a hacer, pero que debía, al menos, ser consciente de que algo iba a cambiar. 

Y, sobre todo, que debía estar preparada para salir de Madrid en cuanto el plan se hubiese llevado a cabo.

—¿Sergio? ¿Qué pasa?

Tal vez era un poco rastrero por su parte —el Sergio más cerebral y lógico le había sugerido que le ahorraría bastantes problemas hacerlo así—, pero sabía que si llamaba cuando Raquel no estuviese sola en casa tendría mucho menos margen para hacer preguntas. Directo y al grano: así le informaría de lo que iba a pasar.

—Hola, Raquel —sintió una punzada de culpa en el estómago al pronunciar su nombre, pero se limitó a pasarse una mano por el pelo antes de decir:—. Yo… mira, te llamaba porque voy a tener que pasar unas semanas fuera de Madrid. Cosas de trabajo.

—Oh. ¿En serio? —Sergio intuyó que la falta de expresividad en su voz se debía a que Alberto estaba cerca, y no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente sucio al utilizar aquello a su favor—. Bueno, de acuerdo, ya… ya me avisarás, ¿vale? —en sus breves palabras notó toda una serie de reproches que no era capaz de hacerle de manera directa: por qué no le había dicho nada antes, por qué se lo decía así, sabiendo que Alberto estaba cerca; por qué, sin ir más allá, la abandonaba en Madrid de un día para otro. 

Y al Sergio más racional le siguió pareciendo que era la única forma lógica de despedirse de Raquel sin que ella hiciese más preguntas al respecto, pero a aquella parte de él que se revolvía de emoción cada vez que pensaba en ella le daba la sensación de estar haciendo poco menos que traicionarla.

—Te llamaré en cuanto vuelva —aseguró, procurando que su voz no se rompiera. Sabía que no iba a ser así, pero necesitaba guardar las apariencias. Acabó por añadir, en voz baja:—. Cuando vuelva nos marcharemos, ¿de acuerdo? Para siempre. Tenlo todo preparado.

—De… de acuerdo —notó cierto escepticismo en la voz de Raquel, pero sonrió al oír un último susurro al otro lado de la línea—. Cuídate.

—Por supuesto —dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza aunque Raquel no pudiese verle.

—Tengo que dejarte ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Ya hablamos.

—Claro, adiós. Te quiero.

Oyó la respiración de Raquel al otro lado de la línea, sin comprender muy bien por qué no se decidía a colgar ni tampoco a decir nada más, hasta que finalmente una voz masculina, más alejada del auricular, exclamó algo sobre la cena de aquella noche y ella tuvo que apresurarse a dejar el teléfono sobre su base. Se quedó mirando la ventana, pensativo, y se preguntó a sí mismo si aquel comportamiento por parte de Raquel tenía que ver con la manera que había tenido de comunicarle su marcha a Toledo, o si tal vez quería añadir algo a lo que él le había comentado pero no se atrevía por la cercanía de Alberto. Y entonces, repasando la conversación que acababan de tener en su cabeza, notó cómo le subía todo el color de golpe a las mejillas al darse cuenta de qué había provocado esa última reacción en Raquel.

Aquella había sido la primera vez que le había dicho a Raquel que la quería.

**xviii;**

«Claro, adiós. Te quiero.»

Seguía pensando en aquellas palabras tres días después de su última conversación con Sergio. Había sentido impotencia ante la incapacidad de preguntarle por qué se marchaba de repente y adónde iba, pero aquellas dos palabras habían sido, en cierta manera, una especie de bálsamo que había hecho que olvidara todas las demás incógnitas durante al menos un tiempo. No sabía si Alberto le había dicho alguna vez que la quería, pero si lo había hecho nunca había sido con una sencillez a la vez tan franca como la de aquel «te quiero» de Sergio al despedirse. Y aquello le animaba, si no más, a creer en lo que le había dicho por teléfono: que serían solo unas semanas, que la llamaría en cuanto volviese a Madrid y que después de eso, y de una vez por todas, se marcharían de aquella maldita ciudad y lo dejarían todo atrás para siempre.

Pensando en aquello llegó a la oficina en una mañana de finales de verano, cuando el sol pegaba con más fuerza que nunca sobre Madrid y derretía las aceras hasta confundirlas con el asfalto de las calles. Le gustaba llegar temprano a la oficina, y siempre se aseguraba de hacerlo si venía de su casa y no de la de Sergio, por lo que aquel día fue la primera en encender las luces de la comisaría y sentarse a su mesa, con un montón de actas por pasar a máquina y órdenes de detención que tramitar a sus superiores. Era un trabajo mecánico, monótono, pero a ella la hacía sentir como si fuese la más importante de las inspectoras de policía de Madrid. Tal vez algún día, se decía a sí misma, aunque sabía perfectamente que las mujeres de su edad ya nunca tendrían la oportunidad de llegar a puestos de trabajo como aquellos con los que fantaseaba ella: solo podía esperar que las niñas que por aquel entonces correteaban por el Retiro con sus padres, como lo hacía Paula cada domingo, pudieran aspirar a algo más que vivir por y para un hombre que, en el mejor de los casos, las tratase como a algo más que un simple elemento decorativo de la casa que compartían.

Después de pasar a limpio unas actas de la última reunión de sus jefes, dejó el montón de papeles por mecanografiar a un lado y se dedicó a observar las órdenes de busca y captura con interés mientras apuraba las últimas migas de la magdalena que había comprado de camino al trabajo. Le gustaba ver los rostros de los criminales y leer sus nombres, aunque a veces los crímenes le hiciesen sentir escalofríos. En cualquier caso, no solían ser cuestiones demasiado serias: algún robo, un atraco, aunque de vez en cuando aparecía un asesino a sangre fría entre el montón de delitos menores que solían tramitar en aquella comisaría. Aquella mañana tampoco parecía haber nada especial entre tanto papeleo: Pedro Morillo, atraco a una ferretería; Gonzalo Martínez, disturbios en el Barrio de Salamanca; Bernardo Ibáñez, vandalismo… observó los rostros sin demasiado interés, e incluso se compadeció de aquellos que parecían demasiado jóvenes como para saber bien lo que estaban haciendo. O eso hizo al menos hasta que llegó a un nombre que le resultó extremadamente familiar, acompañado por unos ojos casi idénticos a los que se había acostumbrado a ver tras el cristal de las gafas de Sergio. Tuvo que pararse a mirarlo durante unos instantes, e intentó convencerse de que aquello debía de ser una coincidencia, pero había algo en aquella sonrisa sardónica al mirar a la cámara policial y en la manera que tenía aquel hombre de arquear las cejas que le hacía inconfundible. Raquel tuvo que dejar la orden de busca y captura sobre la mesa y, conteniendo unas náuseas que amenazaban con hacerse paso por su garganta, salió de la oficina al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras, extrañadas, entraban en la comisaría por primera vez aquel día.

_ SE BUSCA _

_ ANDRÉS MARQUINA DE FONOLLOSA _

_ CUATRO ATRACOS VIOLENTOS, ROBOS Y HURTOS VALORADOS EN MÁS DE VEINTE MILLONES DE PESETAS _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun…  
> (soy consciente de que el primer apellido de andrés no es "marquina" ni el segundo de sergio "de fonollosa", pero lo he cambiado porque así quedaba más evidente y esas cosicas.)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @terribleiove


End file.
